


La Nausée 恶心

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Breastfeeding, Hermaphrodites, Hurt, M/M, Menstruation, Pregnant Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sin Eater Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 爱梅特塞尔克x食罪灵化公式光含产卵/生子/产乳/雌堕/怀孕/mob要素雷，ooc严重，不建议观看
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	La Nausée 恶心

生命是如何诞生的？

以人类为例，首先它从一颗受精卵开始，经过有丝分裂变为胚囊，在子宫内游历数日后，最终着床于子宫内膜中，它通过最原始的手段——掠夺——来获得生存的能量，直到母体无力再负担起腹腔中寄生的生命，伴随着人类所能感知的最高级别疼痛，仅存在或者仅为一个生命所搭建起来的旧世界坍塌，胎儿经由母体最为神圣、最富有隐喻象征的部位——子宫口——来到一个新世界，我们所在的世界，这就是分娩。

每一个新出生的哺乳动物都会走完上述路途，过程大同小异，通常来说，寿命越长的生物繁殖间隔也就越长，相对地后代数量也会越少。艾欧泽亚随处可见的鼹鼠有着惊人的繁殖能力，它们没有固定的发情期，而且怀孕时间仅一个月，如果没有天敌或威胁栖息地的侵害，一位正常的鼹鼠母亲一年能诞下数十只至上百只子嗣。上一胎分娩结束不久，母鼹鼠便能投身到下一次求偶行动中与另一位鼹鼠爸爸诞下后代。与发达的繁殖能力相对，鼹鼠的寿命非常短，通常只有两到三年，况且它们天敌众多，无论是大型肉食动物还是小型猫科犬科动物、肉食鸟类，甚至乌尔达哈贫民窟的人类均以鼹鼠肉为食，不难想象在漫长的生物演化过程中鼹鼠进化出以发达的繁殖能力来弥补天敌与寿命带来的糟糕处境的生存策略；而以长寿闻名的独角兽显然不具有鼹鼠那般发达的繁殖能力，它们几乎没有天敌，寿命长达五百至一千年，但一只独角兽母亲一生可能仅生下个位数的后代（因此如果你偶然瞥见一只独角幼兽，那将是一件非常幸运的事）。独角兽是百兽纲中最为忠贞的种族，它们一生仅选择一位伴侣，一旦相互认定对方是自己的另一半，无论生老病死，留下的独角兽也绝不另寻配偶，或许正是由于严苛的配偶条件导致了独角兽繁殖能力出奇低下。

这条规律在人类种群中也同样适用，例如人族是寿命最短的人类种族，人族女性一个月会排卵一次，一个人族家庭通常有两到三个孩子；而寿命最长的精灵族和埃微拉族的女性则相对来说难以受孕，她们的排卵周期也远远长于人族女性，半年至一年为一个排卵周期，一个普通精灵家庭（以众多地下情妇闻名的精灵贵族不在讨论范围内）通常只有一到两个孩子。

上古的亚马乌罗提人是目前唯一已知的能够永生的种族，亚马乌罗提种族最奇妙之处在于将性和生殖分离开来，即不通过性行为进行生殖。他们甚少存在生殖现象但性行为与现代人一样频繁，不过生殖，平均百年才会诞下新生命。值得一提的是，永生并不代表亚马乌罗提人不会死亡，研究表明马乌罗提人的族群数量存在波动，这说明他们存在某种特殊的生殖行为来补充损耗的人口，不过高智慧文明繁殖方式远远超乎我们时代所有人的想象。

那么灵魂究竟是从何时趁虚而入的？

这个问题难倒了所有生物学家，在他们研究透彻生育的奥秘，准确归纳出任何种类生物的遗传规律后，他们却始终无法回答最本质的问题——灵魂从何而来又将往何处去？

当然在这一点上束手无策的生物学家们无可厚非，因为这并不是属于生物学的问题，而是属于哲学的问题。在曾经的亚马乌罗提，人人都是哲学家，尽管他们从未如此自诩过——向众人昭告自己拥有智慧是傲慢的表现，他们仅谦卑地自称为“philo-sophia”(爱智慧的人)，至少从现代艾欧泽亚人的学科分类来看，穷极一生研究宇宙起源的他们，名副其实的哲学家。

最原初的生命从构成上看只是由种种化学元素按照特定比例堆砌而成的有机物，那么到底是什么让有机物运转起来呢？创造机构阿尼德罗院最杰出的学者曾经创造出同人体元素构成完全一致的肉体，但无论赋予城邦最宏伟的魔法还是最先进的科技或者也无法使之出现任何生命迹象，展出不久微生物入侵，顷刻之间这具集城邦高等学府智慧于一身的肉体被啃噬殆尽（按照亚马乌罗提人的寿命，一周在他们那里确实仅为“顷刻之间”）。正当全院上下一筹莫展之际，一个孩子的出现打破了瓶颈，他指出学院创造出的肉体缺少一样最重要的东西，一样全城邦中只有他能够看见但每个生命都拥有的东西。那便是行星的馈赠、生命的凝晶，存在于每个生命体内五光十色的灵魂，在离开身体后搭载上生命的洪流，回归万物的起点、星球真理之所在——冥界。

这就是Emet-Selch的起源，Emet在亚马乌罗提语中意为“真理”，能透视到生命的本质——灵魂——的人也就是能窥见真理一隅的人。如果去掉emet中的“e”，即met，意为死亡。亚马乌罗提人的宇宙观显示真理不存于我们的世界，因为万事万物终有一死，然而这与永存的真理不相契合，所以真理只可能在死亡的世界中寻觅到，换句话说，死亡是抵达真理的唯一路途。*

从词源学上来看这一点不难理解，亚马乌罗提将学习称为“anamnesis”（回忆），他们相信，行星之理孕育的灵魂掌握了世间一切真理，但灵魂离开冥界进入到物质界时，与肉体合一的过程中，不朽的灵魂受来自大地有朽肉体的玷污，于是遗忘了冥界的真理。学习的过程就是回忆真理的过程，因此历代爱梅特塞尔克也被称为“真理天使”。

回到我们的正题上，诺弗兰特发现了一种生物——我们姑且称之为“生物”，因为它不具有任何诸如新陈代谢等象征的生命现象，但却能够运动且存在比简单的回应刺激更为高级的形态，那就是意识——并不符合上述的生殖规律，造物主赐予他们不断进食活性以太并转化为单属性以太的能力，近乎于100%能量转换率使得它们不朽不灭，永恒长存，然而吊诡的是该生物的繁殖能力也相当惊人。

或许一些读者已经猜到，上述“生物”就是食罪灵，第八灵灾的罪魁祸首。时至今日，随着第一世界毁灭，我们的行星已经无从寻觅该生物的踪迹，不过有传言说，食罪灵的女王被无影带回了原初世界——

无序、失衡、凌乱、焦灼……几近于宇宙诞生之初的混沌体此时却容纳于一个普通男子的身躯之内，有机体在光属性以太的搅动下一片狼藉，这在以秩序为美的亚马乌罗提简直无法想象、不可理喻。

但男人外表流露出永恒的美，又与他的低贱起源格格不入。圣洁如同大理石般的皮肤洁白剔透，高纯度以太肉体因隔绝低纯度以太空气所形成的无瑕薄壳，比任何一位刚出浴的妙龄少女肌理更具诱惑，而银灰色肌体中折射出的隐微虹色光泽掩盖了主人因钙质化日渐僵硬的躯体。如果从僵硬的躯体入手，很快会注意到绝美男人更多的不自然之处——血色全无的脸颊近乎死人面相，纤长的睫毛遮蔽了空洞无一物的瞳孔，与精致到如同公爵夫人为奔赴晚宴精心打造的粉妆一样的面庞相矛盾的是男人侧歪着头扬起下颌流露出满是呆滞的神情，谁也无法猜测他是否存在进化前的意志，无论怎样搭话男人均以木讷的咿呀回应，仿佛进化的尽头又回到了生命的原初，最高等级的人类与呱呱坠地的婴儿在这一点上没有丁点区别。

如果再仔细端详，会发现男人身上还停留着生命的痕迹，光线能轻易穿透薄如蝉翼的肌壳，过于通透的皮肤几乎像是要把血液系统连同最精细的毛细血管也一并撕扯出来完全暴露在空气中。显而易见，男人的血管不过是虚有其表，不过保存如此完好的肌理在食罪灵中也相当罕见，如同被突如其来的树脂覆盖住而遭遇灭顶之灾的无辜昆虫，一切生命必需的脏器系统都完好保存在最外层的以太薄壳中。这是他曾经活着的证明，虫泊也好化石也好，肉体的彻底毁灭也无法完全抹去该生命的存在。也许他现在仍活着，谁也说不清楚，没人能从他看似无意义的神情与空洞的嘶哑声获得意义，毕竟这是行星史上最匪夷所思的生物，直接称之为“怪物”也不为过，哪怕他亭亭玉立宛如圣女。

圣女与男人的代称并不矛盾，他既是女人又是男人，以“带来光”和“闪耀”为名，既是食罪灵的万王之王，又是统治一个世界所有白昼的女王，同时还是行星上仅存的“怪物”。

自吞下智慧果实之日便相伴人类历史用于遮蔽私处的衣物早已不知被女王落在何处，阴茎和阴道同时暴露在太阳底下，而男人浑然不觉依旧下意识蠕动嫩肉分泌粘液，渴望着雄性进入。但永远不可能会有恰如其分能够使受精卵顺利着床的雄性进入他了，早在他成为食罪灵的女王之前，他就杀光了所有食罪灵——因为无知即是罪，人类最严重的罪，他竟傲慢到不知自己也有变成食罪灵的一天。

爱梅特塞尔克知道，一切符合亚马乌罗提美学的外貌不过只是摆设而已，光之战士已经死了，至少精神上彻底死了，而现在这不过是一具丧失理智完全任凭本能行动的空壳。

他本来可以把食罪灵留在第一世界仍其自生自灭，但爱梅特塞尔克还是把他带回了原初世界，是为了向热衷于光暗平衡的艾利迪布斯得意洋洋地炫耀佐迪亚克一方大获全胜的战利品，还是为了让以卵击石的光之战士再一次见证无影的崇高伟业？

他甚至还破天荒地给他取了个名字，语出亚马乌罗提创世神话中的原始神。

古老的歌谣唱到：

_你疏散了位在你眼前的黑雾并且，_

_挥舞你的双翼，_

_你转过了身，_

_以及在这个世界上的每一处你带来了纯净的光。_

_为此我呼唤著你——_

“法涅斯（Phanes）。”*

“嗯……哼……”

然后怪物回以粘腻绵软，仿佛效颦妓女刻意模仿处女做爱的声音。

恶心。

爱梅特塞尔克只有这一个念头。字面意义上的“恶心”，经由贱种进化而来的高等人类，自然不会是天之使者甄辨的选民，他始终无法摆脱刻在骨子里的卑鄙。

繁殖，任何生命体都存在的基本现象，无论是过去的光之战士，还是成为食罪灵的光之战士都不例外。爱梅特塞尔克对此有所耳闻，一些鱼类和鸟类会为了繁殖不远万里跨越重洋来到适合他们的栖息地交配，怀孕，诞下子嗣，有些生物在完成繁殖重任不久后便死在洄游目的地，它们的后代会再一次踏上父母的路程，祖祖辈辈循环往复。

那么食罪灵呢？繁殖和进食是食罪灵活动的唯二驱动力，但他们的女王已经无从寻觅播种的对象，可是生物的本能仍然不会放过他。他几乎无时无刻不在发情，雌激素浓度急速上升导致的因充血而肿胀的阴唇颤颤巍巍分泌黏腻的汁液，提前做好充分润滑以方便随时可能出现的男根一插到底。实际上，除了爱梅特塞尔克——一个根本无法射出物质意义上的精液的男人，一个永远不能使他怀孕的男人——谁也不会去动他。

哪怕一个被下半身支配，浑浑噩噩宛如射精机器的男人，也绝不会和食罪灵做爱。更何况女王的阴道远比的捕猎丈夫的黑寡妇更具危险性，男人不仅仅是他的泄欲工具，更是饥肠辘辘的以太捕食者的猎物。

在光之战士食罪灵化后不久，曾经有不知天高地厚的男人抗拒不了女王的诱惑，不顾同行人的劝阻急忙脱掉裤子捅进温润蜜穴。法涅斯并不会将人直接变为食罪灵，爱梅特塞尔克放任他在诺弗兰特徘徊数年也未曾出现一例食罪灵数量增加事件。大概是因为坊间流传最后一位食罪灵是由拯救世界失败的英雄转变而来，也许是想要品尝传说中的英雄遭受天罚在阴囊之下长出雌穴的滋味的猎奇心态作祟，又或者是女王不会传染光属性以太的传言让他产生做爱一次也不大可能变成食罪灵的侥幸心理作祟，总而言之这个男人不顾一切投入温柔乡，而女王在头一次享受到女人一侧的欲望得到充分满足的快感后，也用尽全力以最温柔的手段回应这个可怜男人。女王的爱液是绝佳的壮阳品，能让沾染上的男人源源不断地持续射精，而他的整个阴道就如猪笼草的笼身一般让猎物插翅难飞——阴唇上的唇瓣一旦感应到阳具的存在便紧紧吸附住，上下蠕动刺激阳具快速射精的同时也牢牢抓紧猎物，不至于在抽插过程中因充分润滑的甬道不慎滑落。食罪灵化后在光之战士腹腔内凭空冒出来的子宫只以最大程度提高怀孕可能性为目的改造男人的身体，布满神经的阴道使得他能够精准操纵吸附阳具的嫩肉，无论被捅开多少次也能如同开苞当夜的处子一般紧致。

从彻底变为食罪灵的这一天起，光之战士活着的意义便被母性的本能所替代——为爱梅特塞尔克的伟大前程怀上孩子，食罪灵的孩子，这是爱梅特塞尔克教给他的加速第一世界毁灭的办法。但是母亲的愿望不可能实现，人类和食罪灵的生殖隔离永远无法跨越。

名器，可怜的男人如此形容身下的怪物女王，哆嗦着要榨出睾丸内所有储存一滴不剩地送入女王子宫，却对即将到来的灾难一无所知。法涅斯虽不主动袭击人类，但对于送上门来的猎物大方慷慨，一概不拒。

“既然他这么想要怀孕，那我不如满足他，让传说中的暗之战士生下我的孩子想想也不错……”

前一秒还有余裕同友人开下流玩笑，但下一秒收起女人高潮惺惺作态的法涅斯张开血盆大口吞噬掉男人的头部。事出突然，无头死尸仍保持着生前活塞运动的姿势，条件反射般机械抽插，而血流聚集到阴茎附近形成的短暂尸勃顶入宫颈口又将女王再一次送上高潮。

然后，直到第一世界毁灭，也没有任何雄性敢进入光之战士了，不过爱梅特塞尔克除外。

第八灵灾后，完成使命的光之战士又被带回了家乡，享受加雷马皇后的同等礼遇。可是索鲁斯下令禁止任何人靠近皇后寝宫，所以每当欲望难以消解时，光之战士会收起背后的翅膀，平躺而卧，M字大张双腿，靠摩擦地毯的快感缓解发情期的灼热难耐。但光靠丝料揉蹭阴蒂哪里能满足，很快得不到纾解的女王发出呻吟，他需要一根阳具，一根能射出精液播下子种的阳具进入阴道，在两人的无差别高潮中一同抵达至福之境，然后卵细胞迎来精子，最终在多次充血无果而肿大的子宫内膜上着床。

极北之地加雷马的冬天并不那么好过，尽管光之战士被安排在皇后寝宫，但皇帝似乎并不打算将其当作人类对待。索鲁斯并不关心光之战士如何熬过干燥苦寒的凛冬，甚至下令皇城全天二十四小时供应的青磷水暖气只对“皇后”关闭。于是女王只好蜷缩在空荡荡的起居室，在冷空气的刺激下雌穴一张一合发出的渍水声格外清脆。他讨厌穿衣，法涅斯的习性与光之战士相近，即使在性癖方面——观察了良久爱梅特塞尔克得出该结论——唯独这一点上却大相径庭，爱梅特塞尔克曾经试图给法涅斯套上衣物以遮蔽可怖的肿胀生殖器，但下半身的衣物很快就被他撕破，沦为满足怪物兽欲的自慰条。或许这是爱梅特塞尔克对不听话孩子的惩罚，他要让帝国的霜冻好好教训下光之战士。

长时间没有滋润的阴唇过于敏感，已经达到了些微的触碰便能让女王抽搐着滋水的程度。嘶哑着嗓子吐出淫欲的音色，他已经等不及雄性的任何怠慢，本能催促着他不管使用什么办法也要获得使其怀孕的精子，子宫长时间充血折磨着受性欲驱使的怪物，每一次内膜脱落都伴随着强烈的痉挛，女王的发情周期非常短，通常一天内就会排一到两次卵，同时也意味着他每天都会面临至少一次“月经”的问候。

之所以月经这个词来形容女王阶段性的子宫内膜脱落是因为事件本质上同人类女人的月经一致，但两者的实际表现却有天壤之别。女人的经血通常由血液和黏膜组成，但是光之战士的经血……或者说不应该称之为“血”，而应该称之为“肉块“——一团团覆盖着筋膜拖着黏液的模糊肉块泛着泡沫从光之战士的阴道口爬出，简直就像未受精的胎儿一样。从阴道口爬出后，肉块们完全按照自己意志行事，有的自行攀爬到母亲的乳房处大口吸食光之战士的乳汁，有的则徘徊在母亲的阴道口仿佛对子宫世界念念不忘，甚至有的肉块在出生后又试图挤入子宫内但被后出生的“兄弟姐妹们”带了出来……爱梅特塞尔克也曾经对肉块颇有兴趣，但他很快发现肉块并不足以成为灵魂的载体，纵然它们与生命体一样仿佛受自由意志支配而行动，但冥界的宠儿只能从中透视到虚空的颜色。

月经现象并不是在食罪灵化之初就有的。

就在爱梅特塞尔克与他第一次做爱的当晚，光之战士迎来了“初潮”。

“这就是你的报复吗？”

光之战士的睫毛落在爱梅特的肩膀上，那时的他尚且还存在人类的理智。饱受同伴死去、世界毁灭、背负罪名、化身怪物、以及“爱人”性虐待等等一切折磨的他只有在安然熟睡之后，才能迎来片刻的安宁。光之战士的呼吸声平稳安定，侧卧在爱梅特塞尔克的肩头，如同多年心照不宣的恋人一般，两人的伤痕只有在夜之女神的抚慰之下才会迎来和解。

爱梅特塞尔克也曾经会幻想，如果那个人没有听从海德林的蛊惑，如果那个人没有死去，如果他们一同躲过了大分裂，如果他们不再生生世世相互对抗，那个人会像这样趴在自己的肩头吗？那个人会在云雨后相拥而抱呼唤着哈迪斯的名字然后趁他张嘴呼唤自己的名字之际落下绵长的深吻吗？那个人会舔舐他沾满鲜血的双手然后从背后环抱住他闭上眼睛轻语我们是共犯者吗？

“⚪⚪⚪⚪⚪”

没有回应，也不可能回应，因为对于光之战士来说这只是一个陌生人的名字。

第二天，光之战士的人格再也没有醒来，就好像……是光之战士对爱梅特塞尔克所施的小小惩罚，正如他前一晚对光之战士所做的那样——当他快要抵达高潮意识朦胧之际不慎喊出哈迪斯时，爱梅特塞尔克停下了身体的律动，一声不吭地拔出阴茎，任由身下的人大喘粗气丑态百出地求着他进入而他依旧无动于衷，只因为他认定废物没有资格直呼他的名字。

不久他便发现肉块源源不断地从阴道口爬出。

“恶心。”

表象的腐烂只会产生感官上一时的犯呕，当他愈加深入地干涉海德林统治的星球，似乎越来越明确地感受到有什么庞大而杂碎的思想笼罩在他心头，挥之不去。

世界正在丧失它的意义，大分裂击破了浑然一体的理性，现在整全的、一体的、永恒的、不朽的真理分散成些微细碎的幻影，濒临支离破碎。他活了一万年，也观察了一万年，无影当中没有人比他更恨新人类，也没有人比他更爱新人类。在冷眼旁观屠戮的同时他也常常叹息，细小琐碎占据了他们人生的大半时间，而当事者却对洞穴生活浑然不知，以至于手握昙花一现的虚妄沾沾自喜。

所有的一切都令他恶心。

例如某个前往伊修加德宝杖街为家庭添置食材的家庭主妇，或许只是偶然路过烘焙店便心血来潮购买了一磅凯撒面包，晚餐桌上孩子们一时兴起询问为什么今天要吃伊修加德三明治，主妇轻描淡写地回答道：“谁知道呢？刚好路过罢了。”

又比如某个游览乌尔达哈的旅客，只是恰好从飞空艇大厅随手取下一本旅行手册，偶然地翻到一页游览地，却不慎在外地人普遍摸不着头脑的来生现实回廊中迷了路，又偶然地来到市场，他也许会同某个人口贩子擦肩而过，或是在萨纳兰特产摊位前驻足停留，如果运气好的话说不定能碰上自称商人女儿的莉莉菈，但谁都不以为意，形单影只的歧路旅人很快就淹没在熙熙攘攘的之中蓝玉大道之中。

又或者一个垂然老矣的王者，在某个无人的午后打盹小憩之际偶遇了他不愿意见面的孙子，过去他曾心血来潮地对其抱有期待，又因为某件事心血来潮地把孙子同其他所有他鄙夷的生物一般贬为一文不值。而他的孙子，在偶然撞见祖父不希望被看见的一幕，年轻气盛的他一时间按捺不住，不小心将长久以来的困扰脱口而出：

_“……我到底有什么地方这么不被您喜欢呢？”_

为什么所有人都令他生理性地恶心呢？

他的故乡充盈着自然的理性，没有死亡，没有偶然，没有价值和事实的分离，在诞生的那一天起必然性便深深镌刻在亚马乌罗提所有人和物的灵魂深处了，有条不紊，直到毁灭。

仅剩的三人，如同的生命之海中第一批爬上岸的生物，面对贫瘠荒芜的大陆，回首望洋兴叹。

紊乱、无序……不完整的灵魂造就了舞台上最悲惨的演员，尸体上蒸腾而出的生命洪流追逐着他们前进，他们的人生太过短暂以至于前路被蒙上浓雾看不清真实为何物。

所有人逃不过死亡的命运，无论此时此刻他的选择是什么，静静地等待毁灭也好，掀起微不足道的反抗也好，反正最后的结局终为一片虚无。

然后他又感到源自于心灵意义上的恶心，压得喘不上气。

当他回过神来，先是由软组织溃烂所发出的脓臭味扑面而来，待腐臭散去甜腻的奶腥味占据了爱梅特塞尔克的整个鼻腔。

胃酸混合着胆汁分泌物涌上喉咙，苦涩味在舌腔蔓延开，但一抬头映入眼帘的却是纯洁无瑕的湛蓝色双眸。他再熟悉不过了，那个人每一世的转生总会有一些共同之处，那就是同亚马乌罗提的晴空相似的瞳色。

爱梅特赛尔克一向不喜欢在释放欲望的时候看到这双眼睛，他会想起那个人还活着的时光，黑袍下的湛蓝色清澈动人，他担心自己会忍不住将废物当作那个人对待。

最后双方达成了妥协——他用绷带缠上他的双眼，假装他是与那个人不存在任何关系的陌生人。久而久之，蒙眼在法涅斯眼里似乎成为一种规训，当他看见爱梅特塞尔克转身去拿绷带，他就会条件反射般闭上眼睛，乖乖躺在床上——因为他也同爱梅特塞尔克一样，熊熊燃烧的欲火窜遍全身，不同之处在于他对欲望异常坦诚罢了。

他对现在这副模样的光之战士感到恶心，也对沉沦肉欲的自己感到恶心。

没有任何生物比食罪灵更令人匪夷所思了，他们是行尸走肉，是人为创造出的肿瘤，比蛮神更加贪婪地吞噬行星的以太，将一切繁荣引向虚无。讽刺的是，第一世界的人们生生世世对抗的食罪灵，却是他们人类自身虚无本质的最极致体现。如果说毁灭第一世界尚且是法涅斯存在的唯一意义，那么在这条第八灵灾如期降临的世界线上，光之战士丧失了存在的种种意义，无论是身前还是死后：想要保护的人、想要守护的物，跨越第八灵灾代代传承的希望之凝聚在他化身食罪灵的那天起变得没有任何价值，连他自己的最后一道防线，化为泪水与愤怒的英雄掠影，也悉数丧失。

既然光之战士的行动无意义，食罪灵女王的行动无意义，那么也此刻爱梅特塞尔克下半身的粗暴抽插也同样无意义。

他的双臂从身后环抱住光之战士的腰身，粗暴地直挺而入，没有前戏没有润滑——食罪灵不需要，爱梅特塞尔克也不需要，有谁会对着肉便器诉说情话呢？不知道是法涅斯无师自通还是光之战士身前的淫乱本性，总之食罪灵极为驯服地抬起屁股，试图加大阴道内壁的摩擦增添快感。

开发光之战士的身体对于爱梅特塞尔克来说早已轻车熟路，他能准确探索到光之战士的敏感点在哪里，不过他并不会像那些庸俗的嫖客一样一插入便急不可耐地朝G点直奔而去，总是在一插到底之后耐着性子缓缓地缓动屁股——他要好好享受得手的战利品。

不过轻飘飘的摩擦可不能满足女王的胃口，在模仿女人娇嗔呻吟几声之后撒娇般地用羽毛轻抚男人赤裸的胸膛，似乎像在催促男人加大力度。萝卜加大棒是最简单的食罪灵驯化方法，起先爱梅特塞尔克会无情放置，待女王在情欲的趋势下不断扭动腰身讨好自己，直到撩起他的欲火，他会像抚摸听话的猫咪一样从额头抚摸至下颌，将指头插进嘴里搅动舌头，然后另一只手奖励女王屁股一巴掌，有时候他会辅佐一些道具，是在和人类打交道的时候弄来的小玩意。

不过今天可不一样，爱梅特塞尔克很快发现法涅斯腹部的异常，他的阴茎在进入子宫口后，戳到了一个富有弹性的圆润异物。

卵。

本就塞满卵的子宫又被炙热的龟头硬生生打开，腹部传来前所未有的快感袭来。生猛攻势造成的痛苦与宫颈口撕裂无异，再加上卵撞击子宫的钝痛感，使得光之战士浑身酥麻，抽搐不止的大腿使不上立气，抬起的屁股重新落回床上。

爱梅特塞尔克这才想起，昨天的惩罚尚未善后。在他射完的贤者时间里，光之战士竟然不知廉耻地爬上他的胯部，一股脑地坐下来，自顾自晃动身子，于是他临时起意给予不听话的孩子以惩罚，一个响指，便让女王的子宫装满他梦寐以求的孩子们——魔力编织的卵终究只是魔力，不会孵化，也不会腐烂。但女王并不知道，他凭着本能以一介母亲的身份慈爱地抚摸小腹，然后视爱梅特塞尔克为他的丈夫。

颇为有趣，于是一个念头爬上心头，就这么做，像往常一样律动身体，然后往塞满卵的子宫里浇入精液。

光之战士很快便习惯了带卵性爱，享受起来自丈夫和孩子们的双重快感，于是扭过身子面朝爱梅特塞尔克张开双臂，试图唤来更多爱抚。而此时他也注意到，光之战士的小腹非自然地隆起，这在一个精壮男人的身躯上显得格外滑稽。

母凭子贵，这句话在无影那里并不管用。妊娠的母亲换不来虚假丈夫一丝怜香惜玉的对待，爱梅特塞尔克没有理会光之战士的双臂，而是冷冰冰地撇开碍事的翅膀架起盆腔方便他进入，他正沉沦于龟头顶入卵的奇妙触感，抓住光之战士腰线的指甲愈发泛白，沉重的喘息声从一向不喜好发出黏糊情话的男人嘴里传出。

光之战士的乳房也随着爱梅特赛尔克的节奏一并晃动，好在胸上的嫩肉钙质化并不严重，也许是方便子嗣食用的缘故，乳房是女王身上少有的保留原本柔软皮肤的一处。食罪灵胸部的体脂高得惊人，光之战士也不例外，本就比常人大一号的胸部在食罪灵化后变得更加滚圆、坚挺，乳头永久性凸起。

摇晃的乳头实在碍眼，爱梅特塞尔克忍不住伸出手揉搓，但当他轻轻一碰，一股乳白色汁水像断了线的珠子不由分说地流了出来。奶水顺着肌肉轮廓汇流到小腹部，和他自己前列腺高潮射出的精斑混合在一起，正在房间四周蠕动的肉块似乎感应到母体的乳汁，一改无规则的爬行轨迹笔直地朝乳汁涌过来。

爱梅特塞尔克不喜欢别人打扰他的好事，又一个响指清理掉全屋的肉块——反正迟早要清理，不然过不了多久整间屋子都会挤满女王的子宫息肉。于是他变本加厉，不顾光之战士的悲鸣一个劲儿地揉搓乳房——它太大了，大到爱梅特塞尔克难以用一只手握住——源源不断的乳汁甚至流到交合处，他感受到冰凉的液体触碰到阴茎的瞬间，与之相对地，光之战士也因为液体进入阴道下意识紧缩阴唇。

“嗯……”粗重的喘息一改大口的呼气声，自从光之战士的人格消失，爱梅特塞尔克从不吝啬他的精液，通常情况下会全部灌进他的子宫，偶尔会换个口味射在直肠里。不过这次大概是浇在了卵上，谁知道呢，爱梅特塞尔克才不会为他的精液究竟是被卵吸收还是被光之战士的子宫吸收这种无聊话题耗费精力。

多余的白浊从光之战士的阴道口溢出，爱梅特塞尔克回过头瞥了一眼，女王似乎仍对这次性爱不太满意，于是打开潮红的大腿根部，旁若无人地挑弄阴蒂。

“恶心。”

他本来没有必要这么做，性爱的目的终究只有两种——繁殖和爱，然而这两种目的都与他俩的性爱搭不上边，法涅斯无法怀上他的孩子，而他也根本不爱法涅斯。

他想，在同下等生物的过家家游戏中入戏太深，受大地的污染太过严重了。

无可救药地对眼下的怪物产生依恋，日复一日地缠绵舐舔等待末日，这真是极为相称的一对，因为爱梅特塞尔克的肉体也早已随着行星的分裂烟消云散了。

两具尸体的爱情——一具精神死亡，一具肉体死亡——竟如此甘之如饴，他甚至差点忘记，他们的上帝已经死去很久了。

end

——

*emet和met均为希伯来语，emet意为truth，met意为death。

*摘自《俄耳甫斯赞美诗》


End file.
